Cold February
by Be-ya
Summary: “Well then, can I have at least until February fourteen?” she continued… “All right, but promise me not to interfere with anything.” If it would be the only way to keep him, “Okay, I promise,” then she would.


**Title: **Cold February

**Summary: **"Well then, can I have at least until February fourteen?" she continued… "All right, but promise me not to interfere with anything." If it would be the only way to keep him, "Okay, I promise," then she would.

**Warning: **Not beta-ed and this was a bit rushed XD

**Genre: **Tragedy/Romance

--

_Never look back and regret, look back and smile at what you have learned. _

_Michelle C. Ustaszeski _

--

After years of long wait, the time had finally come. Granted, she was neither the most gorgeous nor the most intelligent among them, but sure her diligence overthrew everything. At the end of the day, she had him ask her out on a date. She couldn't forget the exact words he said, the way his cold tone was directed gently to her and even the way he held her hand as he reached for his cap to cover up his emotions.

On the fourteenth of January she even remembered him whispering a simple _I love you _as she blew her candle. A kiss was given as a birthday present which she discreetly treasured and secretly wrote in her diary. She wouldn't ask for more she was sure. He was already more than enough.

She almost forgot she needed to be a little bit wistful; ask God for a longer stay. Ask Him to give her just some time…a little bit more to prove the man that she loved most that he was her everything.

She closed her eyes, the more it was getting closer, the more expectant she gets. Maybe miracles could happen. A little selfish she was, wanting to have her stay worthwhile. Spending as much time as she could, even wishing for him to stay late nights for later telephone calls, just so as to hear his voice that she would want to remember and replay forever.

"Goodnight," she whispered sadly.

"Night," he responded, boredom and lethargy apparent in his tone that she hadn't fail to notice.

Of course she knew, but she wanted to hear him with all the uncertainty that she might not tomorrow.

"Before I forgot," he added that made her heart thump, pensive to keep the conversation longer, "We need to talk, meet me tomorrow."

She smiled, "Okay."

"Bye"

"Bye"

And before she could have said more, the line was cut. With futility she said, "I love you, Ryoma-kun"

--

She stared at him. The first day of February, the month of countdown. But it wasn't the day that held her frozen.

"Wha-what?" she faltered

He shrugged, his unperturbed expression showing minute irritation, she couldn't be sure, "I want to call it quits," his voice tried to sound gentle but the words were harsh enough to sting her heart.

She wouldn't want to ask why, she would know the answer. And it was even more infallible that he wouldn't want to explain more so she remained silent. She heard him; all she needed to do was to be certain, with a diminutive hope that she got it wrong, only to know that she didn't.

She wanted to tell him badly, but restrained herself to do so. She had done everything to ignore the entire doctor's instruction to at least try to do medications, afraid that if he found out, he would be worried. Of course there was no way that they could heal her but at least prolong her life. Yet she took the risk. She lived her life normally to convince herself that everything would go well. And to tell him all right now, because she was afraid that he might leave her, was beyond misery.

"Would it make you happy?" she asked, her voice trembling as her tears welled up her eyes

"I don't know," he answered.

"Well then, can I have at least until February fourteen?" she continued, trying to take hold of her composure.

He looked at her, uncertain where the conversation was heeding for, "All right."

"Thank you," she said with all sincerity and gratification

"But," he added and paused as he collected his thoughts, "Promise me not to interfere with anything."

She had to admit that she wouldn't want to consider, but if it would be the only way to keep him, "Okay, I promise," then she would.

--

Days had gone. She remained faithful to her words and kept from being intrusive. She gave him what he needed and never asked anything in return. Not even the least bit attention.

And then the day finally came, fourteenth of February it was; the day when he would have his so-called _freedom_. The day Ryuzaki Sakuno promised to let go.

He prepared himself to give her at least a pleasant memory of goodbye. He even swore to offer a friendship that he was surer he could willingly give. And so he waited for her approach and presence.

But nothing came.

Not that he was resentful and definitely not remorseful, but he thought she should at least say proper farewell. And besides, she asked until the day of fourteen, technically speaking, she still had it.

"Che," he wasn't really the type to tolerate someone who was crushing his ego.

He turned to his car and immediately heeded towards Ryuzaki's residence.

Somehow, he felt desperate, like he wasn't ready to let her release him. He felt oddly empty. He didn't even know why he wanted to bring their relationship to a stop. So maybe he still loved her. But then again, was it just the idea that she was waiting?

He hadn't even noticed until he reached her house.

No one was there, he rang the door and called a couple of times but no one answered.

"Excuse me?" a woman suddenly interrupted his reverie

"Hn?"

"Ryuzaki Sumire isn't there. She brought her granddaughter to the hospital this morning," she explained

"Why?" he asked impatiently

She just shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she had no idea and went away. He almost groaned in frustration, the woman didn't give any helpful information at all. So he decided to wait. He had all day and he was sure they would be coming back in no time.

"Ryoma?" a familiar voice called, but not the cheerful voice he was expecting.

He spun around, "Sensei?"

Her eyes were red and despondent, and he was even more surprised when the tears flowed uncontrollably to her old face, "Why?" he asked hesitantly, almost not wanting to hear the answer.

She was gone, died of fourth stage of leukemia. Her grandmother told him that she was stubborn enough not to take medicines and treatments. She believed that sooner or later, it was going to end and she wouldn't want to bother anyone no longer. She faced the consequences bravely and he knew he was stupid enough not to notice in the first place. And to hurt her the days which he knew that he should have made her happy was the worst thought.

Before he left, his coach gave him a letter that Sakuno left. With all guilt he opened and read.

_I wished I had more time to show you how much I love you. Just grant my birthday wish… be happy. I love you!_

_Sakuno_

--

"_What's your birthday wish?" he asked silently_

_She smiled and replied, "You'll know soon…"_

It was too late, he realized.

**The End…**

**--**

**Date Published: February 14, 2009**

**A/N: **How was it? I really am sorry! This was my first to write in tragedy/romance genre. I hope you enjoyed reading XD Comments were lovely and very much appreciated. Anyway, this story was merely inspired by a text message.


End file.
